Dragon Beauty
by TayderBugg95
Summary: Asano is a free spirit who has been traveling. On her way home she find Rin who is far from home and lost. Taking her back to the Western Lands, she meets Lord Sesshomaru who's demon claims Asano as their mate. Asano doesn't want to be kept and with out a voice. Can this beautiful and free spirited dragon rider melt our Great Lords heart of ice?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owner. No copy write intended. **

**Chapter 1 **

Asano POV

The warm summer wind whips my hair like a flying flame of black behind me. The lights from the sun show the natural bright red tint of my dark locks. My skin is turning a light pink from exposure to the sun. After my father's death I'd left home and traveled the lands to find my place. I'd never really felt like I belonged at home. My father believed women to be fragile beings that always needed cared for and protecting. I was never allowed outside our castle walls unless accompanied by no less than five guards and only to the castle gardens. My father was not royal but still a very wealthy man and extremely traditional. Before he passed he had talked to me about an arranged marriage to make sure I was cared for. My mother put a stop to it once he'd passed. She never agreed with it. My mother and I are free spirits. Always wanting to do more than my father thought was right for us and mother not following her dreams to keep him happy. Once when I'd asked her about it her only response was, 'You sacrifice your dreams for the ones you love.' Not five days after my father passed I'd packed a few bags and told my mother of my leaving. She sent me with her blessing and made me promise to come back home one day to see her. I'd been gone almost a year since that day. I'd learned many things in my travels and I am not the same person I was when I'd left home.

Holding my slim and scared hand over my brow, I look to the sun and see it slowly setting. With one more look around the surrounding area, I spot the rising steam from what I assume is a natural hot spring. Patting my pet dragon's neck I yell to be herd over the wind. "Ryuu lets land for the night. We'll reach home tomorrow. Go to the left about three miles."

With a snort he turns swiftly in that direction and heads about a mile from the spring to land. Ryuu has been my pet dragon sense I was a little girl. He was my best friend growing up. His scales are rough but smooth at the same time each a beautiful ocean blue color. His large eyes are a vibrant blue to match his wings. The only spikes on his body are the frames of his head, which he keeps from me. He'd been small when I was young, just big enough to hold in my arms. Now he's a good size. His shoulder stopping a foot from the top of my head which I myself are about 5' 7'. Strangely his eyes match mine. My skin is slowly darkening already a nice golden tan. Once landed, he nudges me to the safety of the tree line and takes back to the sky, checking over the surrounding area. Quickly placing my bags down, I go in search for wood for a small fire and grab my bow and arrows, strapping them to my back. I'd go find dinner once Ryuu returns. It didn't take long for my arms to be filled with wood as I made my way back to my camp site, when I hear the rustling of branches behind me. Quickly as I can, I drop the wood and draw an arrow from my quiver. Notching it and pulling the bow taunt I turn in a kneeling position, and come face to face with two women, a half demon, a man, and two demons. The half demon pulls a sword which grows as it leaves its cover. Getting into a fighting stand he growls. "Who the hell are you?"

I slowly rise to my feet, keeping my weapon drawn, but lowering it some. "My name is Asano. I do not wish to fight with children present. State your purpose."

"Eh I don't have to tell you anything wench."

"Inuyasha!" The woman to his left states in a hushed yell. Stepping by his side she sends me a small smile. Her hair is dark like mine but with a blue tint instead of red. Her eyes are a dark brown and she is wearing very strange cloths. A little fox demon is perched on her shoulder. "Sorry. Inuyasha is always rude. My mane is Kagome and this is Shippo."

She then grabs the hanyou by his dog ear and pulls him forwards. "This jerk is Inuyasha." She motions to the direction of the other woman and man. "That's Sango and her pet Kirara. Miroku is her husband."

Lowering my weapon completely, I place it back on my back. I can hear the sound of Ryuu descending just over us. "I am Asano, as I stated before. And this…" Ryuu lands to my left, hackles raised at strangers being so close to me. "…is Ryuu. We set up camp not far from here and didn't notice anyone being close. It's late. Your group is welcome to camp with us for the night."

The other woman, Sango, sends me a smile as Kagome had. Stepping forward with the demon cat, Kirara in her arms. Her brown hair isn't very dark and is in a low ponytail. "Thank you. Tell me, why are you out alone?"

I give her a small sad smile. "All will be explained once we get everyone settled. Come." Turning, Ryuu at my side, I pick up the wood I'd dropped and continued my way to camp. I can hear the footsteps as the others fallowing me.

**Well there it is! The start to a new story! I'm out of my element but I was a beginner Inuyasha fan my first years of high school. Sadly I haven't kept up with it. Want to apologies ahead of time for my mistakes and thank you for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended.

Chapter 2

Asano POV

I woke early the next morning to the smell of meat cooking. Slowly opening my eyes I'm met with an orange pair gazing back at me. Shippo give me a toothy smile. "You're awake! Come eat before Inuyasha eats your breakfast."

With that he hops off my stomach and trot over to a spot by Kagome who hands him a bowl of steaming food. Stretching with a yawn I stumble my way to my own spot by the fire. Sango offers me a bowl with a smile. "Good morning Asano. Did you sleep well?"

I take the bowl with a small smile of gratitude. "I did thank you. This smells great! What is it?"

Kagome grins at me over the flickering flames. "Rice with beef. I hope you like it. We feed Ryuu some when he woke up. I hope that was okay."

Taking a bite and chewing slowly I moan as the food slides down my throat. "This is amazing! And yes it's alright. I usually feed Ryuu what I eat or he goes to hunt for himself."

With a smile Kagome nods in thanks and takes another bite of her meal. Ryuu in sitting over by the edge of the forest when he picks his head up with a grunt, wings raised and eyes alert. My food finished I stand and grab my weapons. "I'm going for a quick walk to the spring to fetch some water to put the fire out. I'll be back soon."

Inuyasha jumps down from his branch and stretches, just waking up. "Eh don't bother. I can get it faster."

With a growl I start for the trees, ducking under Ryuu's head. "No. I've got it."

The shadows of the trees covers over me, chilling me. The sun not yet high enough to shine through the branches yet. Notching an arrow, I walk ahead slowly prepared for anything. Well at least I had thought so. Not a quarter of a mile from our site, I find a little girl huddled under a large tree, hidden by the roots. She's barefoot and wearing an orange and white checkered kimono. A green sash is tied around her waist and her dark hair is half up in a sloppy ponytail to the side, the rest of her hair in tangles down her back to below her shoulder blades. She looks to be no older than fifteen. "Hello? Are you alright?"

She turns frightened and tear filled eyes to mine. "Ye…yes. I was out and fell into the river. The current was to strong and carried me a long way before I was able to crawl onto the bank. That was yesterday. I don't know how to get back home."

I put my arrow back and the quiver and throw my bow over my back, offering the girl my hand. "Here come with me and get something to eat. Then once I stop by my home I'll get you a change of clothes and take you home."

She looks at my hand a moment, before taking it with a shy smile. Once we started our short walk back to camp she looks at me out of the corner of her eye. "I'm Rin."

Grinning down at her I open the bushes at the edge of the forest for her to walk through. "I'm Asano."

As the sun once again beats down on us and everyone sees I've returned, Kagome and Sango send me questioning looks. "Rin what are you doing all the way out here?"

Rin trots over to the group and sits between the two older women. I fix her a bowl of food and hand it to her, taking a seat across from them by Ryuu, who has relaxed once again.

Rin smiles in thanks and takes a bite of warm food before answering Sango. "I was out with Ah-Uhn and fell into the river. The current was so strong I couldn't swim to the bank and it carried me here yesterday. I've been trying to get home since. I had given up and sat down just before sunrise and soon Asano found me."

Miroku sends me a look from his seat by a tree. "You knew she was out there?"

I shake my head with a smile. "I didn't know what was out there. Ryuu picked his head up and was studying the forest so I knew he sensed something. When I went to check it out I found Rin about a quarter of a mile from camp."

Rin nods, now finished with her meal. "Asano has offered me a change of clothes and escort back to the castle once she stops by her home."

The group, minus Inuyasha, look at me. With a smile, I stand and toss my bags over Ryuu's back. I'd had them specially made to fit him almost like saddle bags. "You're all welcome to come along if you'd like. My mother loves company and we have plenty of space to spare."

Sango and Kagome look at each other before turning to me. Sango sighs, putting a hand on Rin's shoulder. "Well you see Rin is to marry my younger brother soon and I was headed to see them. If you're sure it's not any trouble Miroku, Kirara, and I would like to accompany you."

"Inuyasha and I would but I'm needed in a village to help with the sick children." Kagome gives me a sorrow filled look before putting away the last of the things. Inuyasha appears with a pail of water and puts out the fire. Kirara grows to her larger form and Sango along with Miroku climb onto her back, leaving little room. Holding a hand out to help her I smile at Rin. "Rin why don't you ride Ryuu with me."

She lets out an excited squeal and jumps up and down on one foot, clapping her hands. "Really? He won't mind?"

Ryuu snorts and walks over to her, lowering down to his belly to allow her to climb on. Laughing I climb on in front of her. "Hang on."

Her little arms go around me and her head makes its way between my shoulder blades as Ryuu takes to the sky. Once he's level and casually soaring does Rin relax and lift her head to look around. "It's so pretty!"

I laugh and shake my head. "Want to go faster?"

Rin nods her head excitedly and once I see Sango and Miroku nod that Kirara can speed up some, I pat Ryuu to speed up. He grunts and takes off, periodically checking over his shoulder at Rin and I and to make sure he hasn't left Kirara. It is only about an hour before my childhood home comes into sight. Some would say it's a castle but it is not that large. It's only one floor with many rooms and wings. To the side we have one barn and a field for our own food. Ryuu slows down as we come to the front gate and descends, Kirara following.

One of the guards at the gate was one assigned to me when my father was alive. He smiles and bows before stepping forwards for a hug. "Ah Asano how good it is to see you well! Your mother will be pleased with your return."

I smile at my old friend. "It's good to be home. Where is mother?"

"Her room readying herself for the day. She will be in the dining room shortly."

Nodding I take the bags from Ryuu's back and send him on his way. Turning back to my old guard I direct his attention to my companions. "These are my guest. Sango, Rin, Kirara, and Miroku. We are not to stay long but see that they each get a new set of cloths and a nice soak in the hot spring." Turning to the shocked group I give them a reassuring smile. "This is my childhood guard and close friend Izuru."

After speaking with Izuru I went in to the dining room to find my mother, Asaka, eating some fruit and drinking tea. Her long once brown hair is filled with streaks of white. Her skin once tight is now sagging a bit with age. "Good morning mother."

She turned her head to me with a gasp, standing and rushing to hug me close. "Oh Asano you're home! Oh how are you?"

Smiling I take a deep breath, surrounded by the smell of lilacs and honey. "I'm well mother. I can't stay long but I will be back soon. I must escort a few new friends back home and I will be back. You will met them in a few moments."

"Come come, sit down and eat. Have some tea with me before you leave. Izuru will show them the way here."

With a smile I sit to the left of my mother and we chat and sip tea as we wait for the others. Rin and Kirara appear first sitting to my left and taking some tea as mother ask Rin question after question. Not long after we are joined by Miroku and Sango who sit across from Rin and I as we all talk and drink tea.

Around mid-day mother sighs and smiles sadly. "I've enjoyed having such wonderful company but I'm afraid you must go so you can be home before dark. Rin dear where is it you live?"

She smiles, hands braced on her knees. She'd washed and detangled her hair, now in a bright blue kimono. Her own folded neatly at her side. "Oh right now I live in the Western Lands with Lord Sesshomaru. He took me as his daughter when my family was slaughtered by wolves."

My mother seemed taken aback. "Oh well yes you must go before it becomes late. Have a safe trip and please come to visit anytime! I just love company."

They all agreed and we set off with a wave to Izuru as we headed to the Western Castle. I'd heard of the great Lord Sesshomaru on my travels and I can honestly say I can't picture this demon with a heart of ice taking in a small child and raising her as his own. By nightfall we have reached the front gates of the castle. Rin spoke quietly with the guards before turning to us with a smile as they opened the gate for us to enter. "Sango and Miroku had already planned on staying a couple of days. Asano I insist you stay the night as least as my honored guest. I wouldn't be home if it wasn't for you."

I smile from my perch on Ryuu's back. "That's very kind but I wouldn't want to impose."

A young man appears and wraps his arms around Rin. His dark hair is pulled back into a pony tail, the wavy locks coming to a stop at the base of his neck. His bangs hanging over to his eyebrows. He's dressed in a black and green demon slayer armor and a sword is at his side. "Rin I was worried. Are you alright?"

Rin turns, wrapping her own arms around his waist. "Yes I'm fine. Thanks to Asano. She found me and escorted us here. I'm insisting she stays the night before making a journey back home." She then turns to face me. "Asano, Ryuu, this is my fiancé and Sango's brother Kohaku."

I smile and nod, still perched on Ryuu's back. He nods back politely before waving us all inside. "Yes stay the night as our honored guest. I am in your debt for saving Rin."

"As am I lowly human." A deep voice says from behind me. Ryuu turns and crouches into an attack position, guarding me with his wings and tail, growling at the person who spoke from behind us.

"Ryuu settle." With a snort he follows my command and relaxes, revealing a tall and very handsome demon. His long silken white hair reaching to almost touch the ground, his fair skin having purple markings on his cheeks, and a moon crescent on his forehead jut under the part in his bangs. His face is void of emotion and his golden eyes shine with power. "Learn to control your beast if you are to stay in my castle any longer human."

Sliding off Ryuu's back, I keep a hand on his shoulder to calm him. Bowing low I hold my temper. "Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. I was kindly escorting your daughter Rin home. I shall take my leave once dismissed."

"Rise. This Sesshomaru is in your debt for caring for Rin. You shall stay the night and take your leave after morning meal."

I try my best not to grid my teeth as I stand back up. Putting on the same emotionless mask I face him, noting his slip of surprise before the cold mask is back. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru. Is there anywhere for my dragon to rest after a long journey."

"Hn." He motions for the guard at the door who steps forwards. His gives me a questioning look. "His name is Ryuu." My dragons head turns towards me and down. I nod up to him. "Follow their orders. We shall take our leave for home tomorrow. Go with him."

Ryuu snorts with a warning growl to Sesshomaru before following the guard away. I turn to find Sango and everyone else had left, leaving me alone with Sesshomaru. I heavy a sigh before his deep voice catches my attention. "I shall show you to your room. Try to keep up human."

With that, he walks past me and into the castle. With a groan I fall in step behind him. Why couldn't Rin have let me go home? Soon we come to a door and Sesshomaru turns to me. "Do you understand your dragon?"

"Yes and no. I don't understand his growls or grunts but when he makes a motion or shows me a sign I know what it means."

He nods. "How long has he been by your side?"

Clenching my fist in aggravation I answer him through clenched teeth. "Since I was a child. Now if you will excuse me I'm very tired. I've been traveling for a long time."

I go to enter my room and he steps to block my bath. "You will be excused when this Sesshomaru says you are. Rin could not have been so far it affects you in such a way to return her."

With a sigh I glare up at him. "I am not one of your subjects which does not entitle me to follow your orders, I only do so because I am a guest in your home. If you have any questions for me I shall answer them before I leave for home tomorrow. Now as I said I am very tired from travel and I am going to bed. Excuse me."

He studies me with his piercing gold eyes before nodding and stepping to the side to allow me into me room. "Consider this Sesshomaru's debt to you paid I full, for I shall not kill you for disrespecting me so. Also you will accompany this Sesshomaru to his study after morning meal to answer all questions."

With a tried and reluctant sigh I close the door and listen as his almost not footsteps grow silent as he leaves my room. Flopping down on the bed I sigh in content as sleep takes me.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owner. No copy write intended.

Chapter 3

Sesshomaru POV

Leaving the girl I head to my study, my inner east humming in frustration. _Mate. _

_We are in no need of a mate. _He growls settling for now but would rise to steak his claim again soon. Passing by Rin's personal servant I pause in my steps. "Have Rin brought to this Sesshomaru's study immediately."

The demon lowers her head and bows with respect. "Yes milord. Do you request any more services?"

I look down at the respectful servant. She'd been the only trusted when Rin was brought to the castle as a child, treating her as her own pup. It was obvious the demoness had grown to love the child and would always look to her best interest. "No this Sesshomaru needs nothing further. Once Rin has been escorted you may retire for the night."

The small demoness nods her head in shock. "Thank you milord."

With a nod to dismiss her, I start my way back to my study. It wasn't long after I'd settled to start paper work when there's a soft knock at the door. "Enter Rin."

Rin pokes her head in, slowly entering before shutting the door behind her and making her way to sit before me. "You wanted to see me Master Sesshomaru."

"Yes. Tell me what you know of the human."

Confusion and a pit of shock flash across her face as her small eyebrows come together. "Asano? She hasn't told me much. Only that she has been traveling the past year and loves to fly."

"Hn." Well that isn't much help. Why would she not answer my questions earlier?

"Please don't scare her away Mater Sesshomaru. She's come to be a very nice friend of mine." Rin's soft features brighten when I nod my head and dismiss her. With a smile and lowly bow she leaves the room for sleep. Going over yet another scroll from another Lord requesting I mate his daughter. I barely read over it before writing a denial and starting on the next scroll. They all seemed jumbled together as the human just down the hall fills my mind and takes over.

_Mate close. Must protect mate. _

I growl lowly at my inner demon. _We do not need a weak human mate. She shall answer my questions and be gone by mid-day tomorrow. _

_Mate stay. Must protect mate. _

_She does not need protection. She shall be gone tomorrow and rid me of her nuisance. _

With that I ignore my inner demon to my best advantage and put the remaining scrolls away for tomorrow. I'd get to them once the human was gone from my lands. Retiring to my room I lay down and soon sleep over come's me.

Asano POV

The early morning sun rays shine brightly into my room. I'd been away for hours awaiting the sun rise. I always tried to watch it, even when I was younger and living at home. Back then Ryuu would wake me but sense traveling I have gotten accustomed to doing it myself. With a heavy sigh I figure it was time to get ready. Entering a hot spring next to my room I strip and bathe quickly before scampering back to my borrowed room to dress. Upon entering a servant smiles at me. "Good morning. Lord Sesshomaru requests that you wear this today while the washers clean your cloths."

Taking the blue bundle from her I give her a smile. "Thank you. How long until I'm expected?"

I'd lived with a schedule growing up and I knew how things worked in any castle or higher class home. The green haired servant smiles, folding her hands in front of her. "I am to escort you once you are dressed. Other servants are with the others preparing them as well. Also, Lady Rin ask that you sit by her at meal."

While she'd been informing me of everything I'd gotten most everything on. The ice blue kimono had a white under layer with a white tree with blowing leaves design. The tree was on the bottom and the leaves seemed to blow from it across my midsection to my left shoulder. Folding my arms in the sleeves I nod at the servant politely. "Would you mind twisting my hair in a presentable way please? I'm afraid I'm poorly out of practice."

The girl gives me a soft smile. "Of course, please have a seat."

I sit down in front of a mirror in my room as the servant twist sections of my hair together elegantly. "Can I be so bold as to ask for your name? I wouldn't want you in trouble with Lord Sesshomaru for telling me."

The girl behind me chuckles. "Emi. Lord Sesshomaru would only be angry with me if I did not follow orders. There. I hope your hair is done to your liking. When you are ready for it to come down all you do is pull this piece here."

I smile at my reflection. The style is simple, many twist of hair brought together in a bun like style on top of my head with a few strands falling around my face. Even though it was very simple it still made me feel beautiful. "Thank you. If you are able I'd like you to show me how to do this before I leave today."

"Of course. If you're ready I'll show you to the dining room now."

With a nod I stand and follow her down the halls, taking notice of the lovely fabrics and paintings that cover the walls. At a door, Emi stops and give me a reassuring smile, holding an arm out for me to enter the room. With a smile and nod of thanks I enter the room to find Rin, Kohaku, and Sesshomaru to be the only ones in the room. Rin grins at me past a mouth full or food and motions to the seat across from her, to Sesshomaru's Kohaku grins over at me while I take the seat offered. As I sat down he hands me a plate with a little of everything on it. "I had one of my warriors feed your dragon. Ryuu I think you said he name was?"

I smile at the younger boy gratefully. "Yes. Thank you. Ryuu isn't use to being separated from me. We have the same schedule you could say."

"And what would this schedule be human?" Sesshomaru's cold even voice cuts off my good mood immediately and leaves my body tingling. I'd done good to hide it from him last night.

Without looking is way I sigh. "Well we wake before the sun to watch it rise, then eat, training, eat, fly as far as possible usually near a hot spring, bathe, eat, sleep, repeat."

"Hn." I notice he doesn't have a plate in front of him. I pick at my food, losing my appetite at the feeling of his eyes on me. "Rin, you and Kohaku are dismissed."

They both stood and bowed to him. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru." With that the couple leaves hand in hand.

As they disappear, a warm strong arm makes its way around me waist, pulling me into Sesshomaru's lap. He pulls my almost completely untouched plate to us and situates me sideways, his arm propping up my back. With his emotionless and cold mask in place he holds a slice of apple up to my slightly parted lips. "Open."

In my shocked state, I slowly open my mouth and allow his to feel me bite after bite of meat and fruit until my plate is empty. Sitting me on my feet and taking my hand, he makes his way to the back of the castle to his study. There he drops my hand and sits next to a desk overflowing with papers. He motions for me to sit, which I do and wiggle in my seat. Is it okay for me to run yet?

Sesshomaru POV

I inwardly smirk as she sits across from me, fiddling in her seat. For some reason, when I noticed she wouldn't eat it bother me as well as my inner demon. It really bothered me when I pulled her on my lap and felt just how small she actually is. A swing wind could blow this stunning creature away. Last night my dreams had been filled with this human as she clouded my mind sense we'd met at my castle gates. "Tell me Asano. Why are you so small? Are you not well?"

She takes a shocked breath, turning large eyes to me. "You…you just...my…" She gives me a conflicted look before taking a deep breath. "Yes I am well."

"Then why are you so small? Almost as if you don't eat enough or your body will not accept the necessary nourishment."

She shrugs slim shoulders, folding her hands neatly in her lap. "I train a lot and travel. I simple work it off."

"Hn." I study her a moment. Eventually she pulls a strand of hair, the rest of it falling in a dark curtain around her. Leaning back to study her I watch as she combs her fingers through her hair nervously. "Why do you travel?"

A sad smile graces her face. "My father died last year. Not long after he passed, I decided to travel. I didn't fit at home. Didn't belong. I still don't. I've searched for a year to find my place. I'm still searching."

"What are your travels like? Are you well prepared?"

She scoffs. "Not very. I'd used up all the money I'd had after only a month. I had to learn to fight to protect myself if Ryuu was ever gone or injured. It also helped that I was able to do some work for money or food as I traveled near villages."

I leaned forward, my inner demon not liking what thoughts fill my mind. "Did you ever go without a meal?"

She doesn't meet my eyes, looking by me to the wall behind me. My growl of frustration had a whine at the end, causing her attention back to me. Her face full of shame. "Sometimes I went days without food. Ryuu was injured protecting me one day and was fatally wounded. I nursed him back to health, giving him my portions of meals until he was well. I got to where I don't get hungry."

With a growl I'm next to her in an instant, my inner demon coming out.

Asano POV

As I tell Lord Sesshomaru things I'd never breathed to anyone, he lets out a vicious growl that has me trying to cower away. His strong arms ago around me and he nuzzles the space between my neck and shoulder, his growls slowly becoming whines. His eyes come up to peer into mine. The once molten gold now bleeding red. His chest rumbles as he speaks through his growl. "Mate."

Wait….did he just say…mate?!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended.

Chapter 4

Asano POV

Sesshomaru's forehead is gently places against mine as he looks into my eyes. Slowly the red recedes leaving only the molten gold color to shine down at me. I bite my lip nervously, afraid to utter a word. His eyes quickly flicker to watch as my lip is brought between my teeth before the flicker back to my eyes, staring contently into mine. Inch my inch, as if trying his best not to scare me, his warm moist lips lower and are gently pressed against my own shocked mouth. After a moment I wrap my arms around him and kiss him back, little electric shocks running through my body. He pulls away looking down at me. His emotionless face gone. I watch as emotion after emotion flash across his lovely face. Relief, uncertainty, nervousness, and finally love. I think I must be hallucinating though. Why would the greatest demon of all time want me as a mate? "Sesshomaru?"

His eyes close as he leans his head to rub our noses together gently before kissing me once more and leaning back. "My inner demon has staked his claim. He believes you are our mate."

"Oh?"

He nods, playing with the ends of my hair. "This Sesshomaru is not sure if he agrees with his inner demons decision. Yet."

"O…oh. Well…what does this mean for me?"

His eyes search my face as he speaks. "You will live here. If you wish to travel this Sesshomaru shall accompany you. You will always come back here."

"What…what are you talking about? I can't just move in here just because you're not sure if you want to mate me or not!" I stand, hands clenched into fist as my sides. "You aggregate prick! I will not be caged and ordered around! I will never be what you set me out to be but what I want to be!"

Sesshomaru POV

During her rant I can't help but think that she isn't actually speaking to me. These words are meant to be screamed at someone else. Someone who has had power over her for a very long time, even if she has yet to realize it. "This Sesshomaru doesn't believe you are meaning to say this to him."

Asano's face goes from furious to downright confused. "Uh…"

I inwardly sigh. Humans are pathetic beings. They have no control over their emotions and react before thinking over their options. This human intrigues me. Her emotions are fast changing and always predictable, but also she's very unpredictable. A contradiction. Very strange for a human. "I would never try to make you be anyone else. My demon has staked claim on you. This Sesshomaru will waste no time changing something that cannot be changed. It is beneath me. Also this Sesshomaru remember saying you can still adventure, but now will be accompanied by myself for your own protection as well as our mating. You will take orders from this Sesshomaru, but will be the Lady of the West, therefore giving orders to others."

Her firing eyes squint, searching for a lie in my words she wouldn't find. "My father tried to control me. My suitors. Friends. Family. I will NOT be controlled. I am my own person. I make my own decisions."

I nod, waiting to see if she has any more to say. Of course being a human who didn't know when to listen and when to talk she stands from my arms. A whine unwillingly leaves me. "I will not stay here. If you are not sure of me, then I will return to my travels. I am only home a short time."

With a nod I reach into my desk and hand her a bag full of gold coins. "Take this so you can properly care for yourself. This…I will not allow you to harm yourself."

A sad sigh reaches my ears and she nods, slowly making her way to the door and leaving. In only an hours time, a gust of wind enters my study. Turning towards the window, I spy Asano on her dragon, taking to the air. Leaving my study, I can't help but feel a pull towards her room down the hall.

Stepping in the door a scroll catches my eye, laying upon her pillow. Picking it up, the bag of coins is revealed under it. I scan the page slowly, hands clenching and claws tearing it the farther down I go. '_**Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, I humbly thank you for your kindness but I cannot accept your gift. I have done nothing for you therefore I cannot take the money you presented to me. You rewarded me with my life for saving Rin. Your debt to me paid in full and over. I am now in your debt. Rin will know how to reach me once you know where you heart lies. Asano.**_' Pocketing the note as well as the coins, I make my way to the gardens to find Rin.

Asano POV

Tears stream down my face, trailing into the wind behind me as I head North. Ryuu glances back at me numerous times before we finally land on a large cliff. Here is where the dragons reside. I'd been carried here as a child by an evil dragon. Ryuu's mother had saved me but with a price. She had lost her life saving mine, pushing Ryuu to me who was to stay with me for a companion as well as protection. I've been back numerous times to visit and care for the injured and ill dragons. I find myself wondering as I arrive each in every time if maybe this is my purpose. To stay here among these powerful beings and care for them as Ryuu's mother had once done me. I fill a tingling sensation in the back of my mind, a sad smile gracing my full lips. Rin has figured out how to find me. It won't be long before HE shows up for me. Even to just give me money. It won't do me any good here.

As if sensing my return, hundreds of dragons of all colors and sizes come out of hiding with growls of contempt and happiness, coming by to receive some attention from me. All but one black and purple dragon. Uwibami. He's the only dragon left who feeds on only humans. His blood red eyes seem to burn right through me as he growls daringly and stands, ready to go for me. Ryuu crouches in front of me with a growl of his own, his in warning. I pull me sword and step by my faithful friends head. "I'm not a child any longer. If you wish to kill me be prepared for a fight Uwibami."

He stands with a snort and takes to the sky, screeching with a line of fire blow as he leaves to hunt for his next meal. I place my sword back in its sheath by my side, the younger dragon coming to me for more attention. With a laugh I plop down and begin playing with the small creatures. Maybe one or two would like to be Rin and Kohaku's companions?

Sesshomaru POV

Rin sat by a cherry blossom tree in the gardens, seeming to by resting. "Rin."

Her eyes open and turn to me, a tired smile I'd grown to love graces her face. "Yes Master Sesshomaru?"

I sigh, dropping the mask around my adopted daughter. "What happened to papa?"

She laughs patting the ground by her side. I sit and she leans onto my shoulder. "You'll always be my papa. You miss her to huh?"

"Hn." It had only been a bit over an hour and already I found myself weighed down with the want of her to be near me. Do I miss the human?

Rin's understanding smile is relaxed. Used to my sort answers. "I came back to retrieve me handkerchief I'd dropped I the dining room. I saw you feeding her on your lap papa. I saw that look on your face. It's the same Kohaku give me when I'm not looking. The one Miroku gives Sango. Inuyasha gives Kagome. You love her papa. You've been alone long enough. Don't let her get away."

She stand, brushing the grass from her kimono and starting for the castle. "I'm afraid I've already lost her. She left this morning."

Rin turns with a sad smile. Wisdom much earlier than her short human years shining on her face. "If you love something you always have a connection to it. It is never really gone and you never really lose it. You simply think of your connection and wish. If it's meant to be It will be."

With that she turns and leaves me to my thoughts. They are all filled with my short time with Asano. Was this what she meant in her note? Closing my eyes with a sigh I see her face cloud my vision and mind. _Asano I love you. _

I feel a harsh gust of wind and my ears are filled with the sound of her voice over growls from all directions. Most in warning but one in a threat. Opening my eyes, Asano is surrounded by many dragons, facing the largest of them all with black and purple scales and red eyes that match my demons. Is leave her as she finishes speaking, what was said I couldn't tell you. Putting away her sword the smallest dragons, I assume the children, surround her. She immediately has a smile on her face and laughs, plopping down to play with them. I feel something bump my back and turn to see her dragon, Ryuu. With understanding and an encouraging look he uses his large rough snout to push me in her direction. With a calming breath, I stop before her. "Asano."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended.

Chapter 5

Asano POV

"Asano…" I turn at the sound of my name to face Sesshomaru. His face is different. Less cold and guarded. I stand, holding a small baby water dragon in my arms. "Sesshomaru."

He takes a step closer, the dragons watching with interest. "Asano…love. Come home. I…I miss you."

The small dragon in my arms squawks beautifully, jumping up to perch on Sesshomaru's shoulder before laying across them and falling asleep with a purr. I smile at his shocked expression. "He likes you. Sesshomaru…these creatures mean a lot to me. This is where I come when I travel. If you can live here with us for three days and they accept you, then I will mate with you. I do not yet know if I love you but I do care for you."

Slowly he nods. "This Sesshomaru can take three days but no longer. I am Lord of the Western Lands."

I nod I won't get anything more so I nod, taking his hand and introducing him to all my friends. Ryuu and the babies not far behind. He bonded with the males and even went hunting with them. It made me worry. I have three days to make up my mind. I can't give up my life here or my free life leaving to ride Ryuu for days on end. They seem to love him so that was a good sign right?

Sesshomaru POV

These creatures intrigue me. They hunt as a pack yet when they return it is distributed by families. Larger families get first pick and it goes down. Ryuu and Asano always go last, having little to no food. In the two days I've been here, I'd seen her eat one meal. I have gone hunting but have been observing more than helping. It our last day here and the dragons seem to be more alert than ever. They hunt and bring back more food than ever, yet Ryuu and Asano are left with none. Ryuu whines, smoke swirling from his nostril's in his distress. Sense being here I've found out that Ryuu has been showing interest to a small pink dragon, Kosi. Asano pats his head with a nod and Ryuu nods at my before walking off to said dragon and nuzzling her face, lying by her side as she rest.

I take my chance and kneel by Asano, placing cooked rabbit and fish before her. Big shocked eyes turn up to me. In the past two and a half days, I'd noticed more about her than I have about anyone. How when she's frustrated or worried she runs her finger through her hair. How when she's nervous she looks at her feet. When she's excited she smiles so big her eyes squint shut. "Eat."

I sit by her, crossing my arms in my sleeves. She looks at the food before gazing sideways at me. "You went hunting for me?"

I nod once. "You're my intended. Part of my pack. It's my job to care for you." Her face falls as she picks at the rabbit. With a sigh I look away. "I also care for you. More than anyone I have before human. I do not wish for you to be ill or harmed in anyway."

She smile and leans up, kissing my cheek before eating a rabbit and two fish, leaving the rest for me. Curling into my side as I eat my meal and falling into a deep sleep, a smile on her face.

Asano POV

"Just ride with me on Ryuu. It's a long way to the castle." Sesshomaru snorts, averting his face.

"I will not ride behind my mate. I shall run and keep an eye out. If…nothing will happen to you on my watch."

I open my mouth to argue with him when a small growl catches my attention. Kosi steps up from the crowd of dragons. She's young, a year or so younger then Ryuu, but a fierce fighter and graceful flyer. She'd been very attentive to Ryuu and myself on our last two visits and this time had been almost glued to Sesshomaru's side, where she stands now. She looks at him a moment before kneeling down and laying her head to the side, watching Sesshomaru as she bears her neck, shoulder, and soft spot above her wing. I gasp, Ryuu standing at attention beside me. Sesshomaru looks at me in question. "Asano?"

I shake my head. "I'm fine Sesshy. Kosi…she's submitting to you. She wishes to become your companion, your protector,…your dragon. She wants to come with us."

Kosi's eyes gazer at Sesshomaru as he meets her eyes. It's a good five minutes before he holds out his hand. Kosi stands swiftly, placing her snout in his palm with a growl, almost purr like sound. I smile as I feel my heart swell. I don't know how it happened and I don't know why, but I've fallen in love with Sesshomaru. He hadn't said it nor had he said anything close. Yes he claims to care greatly for me. And watching him with Kosi now, maybe just maybe those feelings would grow. Because once we reach the castle, I'll become his mate. For life.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owner. No copy write intended.

Chapter 6

Asano POV

With Kosi now traveling with us and Sesshomaru not used to riding her, we decided to take an extra day to train with them and teaching her before returning to the castle. Right now we are sitting across from one another, our dragons behind us at attention, yet relaxed. I sigh. "I don't see how you're not getting this."

Sesshomaru growls impatiently. "This Sess…"

"Stop!" I send him a growl of my own. "Your name is Sesshomaru. You refer to yourself as I."

He growls quietly before letting out a huff. "Alright. For you mate I shall refrain."

I sigh. "Thank you. Now, to make the bond with your dragon, you must ride her for five hours straight without falling or causing any harm to either of you. She will show you her powers and what she is capable of doing. Once you accept her, you must make the bond. Make a small, VERY small, cut in the soft spot above her wing and prick your finger, dropping a drop or two of your blood on the cut at her wing. She will never have another rider after the bond is made and she will only be loyal to those in your pack."

He nods. "So all I must do is ride her until the sun sets then mix the blood. Thi….I shall begin now if there is nothing else."

"I cannot ride with you and you must not be distracted for any reason. Once you take to the sky, focus on Kosi. How she moves and feels. How she glides. If you land before your bond is complete, then it won't count and you will not get another chance."

He nods, rising. Ryuu stands behind me putting one leg in front of my protectively. Sesshomaru gives my best friend a small smile. "Take care of her. I care for her same as you. I shall take care of your mate as well."

Kosi pulls her wings back allowing Sesshomaru to climb on and get situated. Ryuu snorts, smoke curling from his nostrils as the two take to the sky, Kosi sending out a screech and stream of fire as they fly out of sight quickly. Ryuu looks after them with a whine, taking a step in the direction they'd gone. I smile a knowing smile as I stand and pat the large dragon's warm rough scales. "I know boy. I'm worried too. They'll be back soon. Just you watch. Come on, let's go get something to eat for when they get back. I'm sure Sesshomaru would like some deer and tea hmm?"

His face brightens and with one last longing look he turns to the forest and takes off to go hunting. I follow suit at a slower pace heading to the river to catch some fish. It isn't long until dark so I'd have to work quickly.

Sesshomaru POV

I can see why Asano insist on riding Ryuu. Being the Lord of the Western Lands I do not get the chance to enjoy much, but riding this large creature has been more enjoyable than I previously thought. Not only can I feel each and every rock hard muscle shift from one swift movement to the pther, but the sheer power radiating from the creatures was enough to shock anyone, humans and demons alike. During my stay with Asano at the dragons land, I'd noticed the dark dragon take a keen interest in her. Almost as if he was biding his time until he could get to het. Ryuu and many others and kept close to her even when I was by her side. The dark dragon had been hunting with us a couple of times during my stay and he murdered ruthlessly. Killing whatever it is he claimed as his meal by tearing it to bits before swallowing the body parts whole. While the others kept their kills in tact until the females and children had gotten their full before eating. Also I'd discovered they do not understand the inu language, but somehow they have their own language in which they communicate. Asano had stood and talked to them as if she understood it, making me wonder how long she'd bonded with them exactly.

To say I was surprised this dragon wanted to join with me would be an understatement in itself. I'd refrained from befriending any dragon but Ryuu, only focused on Asano. When she'd submitted to me without a fight I was taken aback, but welcomed the companion for Ryuu, if he has his own mate, he will not be by Asano's side constantly. I know I'd agreed we'd be mated when we reached the castle, but after the last few days events, I've decided on marking her as my intended until she is sure of her want to be with me. I'd told her in the beginning it was just my demon wanting to claim her as his, but as I spend more time with her, the more I feel myself have growing feelings for her.

She has many fine qualities for a high Lords mate. Strong, level minded, fair in all decisions, and unafraid to stand up for what she believes is right. However, that is what first grabbed my attention. That's not counting her beauty, softness, gentle voice, kind ways, and pure heart. In the few days I've spent with her, I've found myself having feelings for her I'd gave up on ever having years ago. Could I possibly love this soft fragile human?

I'd been so lost in my own thoughts and in the feeling of how my new dragon moves, I'd almost missed the setting of the sun. Almost. As It finally fully sets, Kosi lets out a growling screech, extending her wings to expose her soft spot to me, her head straight and eyes shifting to focus on her surroundings. She had gone on the hunts and proves to be a valuable companion. A strong fighter with a matching strong will, if not just a bit stubborn. With my claw, I make sure to keep the poison out of it as I make a small nick in her skin. An inch cut at most. Pricking my own finger until blood pools on the tip, I drop about three drops on the incision before patting her neck signaling her to relax. She huffs and her wings to back into a relaxed position to glide back the way we'd left the others.

_Thank you master, for accepting me to come along and serve you._ The gentle voice inters my mind as Kosi looks back at me, before facing forwards once again.

"So you can speak to me now?" I say loud enough for her to hear me over the wind.

Her body quivers with a hum like growl. _Yes. Once bonded a rider and dragon can communicate as other dragons do to one another. Asano has this bond with my Ryuu as you do with me. Once mated to Ryuu, Asano will be able to speak with me this way and you to Ryuu. It assures the safety of our masters and loved ones. _ She circles around a small glowing dot on the ground, slowly descending. Ryuu comes into view, picking up his large blue head and watching as we land not too far off. I dismount, patting Kosi on the neck, which earns me a purr. Walking to the fire, Ryuu nods in the direction of two piles of cooked food. One considerably larger than the other. Kosi stands by my side, a bit behind my right shoulder. I cut my eyes to her. "You may eat my share Kosi. You have done a lot of flying. I'm sure you're hungry. I shall eat my full once returning to the castle tomorrow."

At this Kosi's head comes down to nuzzle my shoulder, I pat her snout and she goes over to eat. I turn back to Ryuu, inwardly smiling as he watches Kosi lay down to eat before scanning the surrounding area, his large legs crossed in front of him. "Ryuu. Where is Asano?"

The dragon doesn't spare me a look. Only legs out a grunt as he lifts his top leg from is rested position over the opposite on, revealing Asano nestled against his chest, fast asleep. I nod at him and he lays his leg back down, securing her safely from harm. I sit against a tree not too far off, Kosi coming to rest by me soon after. Her head placed on my lap with a satisfied purr. I place my hand upon her head and stroke her rough scales as she slowly falls asleep. Without taking my eyes from her face I address Ryuu. "Thank you. For caring for Asano. I am grateful to have two companions who love her such as I."

He snorts, nodding. Kosi's sleepy voice soon filling my mind. _he said to tell you that no thanks is needed. Asano raised him once his mother died. He sees her as his mother, bestfreind, as well as his master and rider. Its his duty as well as his honor to keep her safe from harm and keep her company. He also says he is glad you are as fond of her as she is you and he accepts you as his riders mate._ I lift my eyes to Ryuu's, nodding my head in understanding as well as thanks. He nods his head back, going back to scanning the area. It wasn't long before I myself felt my eyes grown heavy from exhaustion. The sun is just peaking over the trees before I finally allow my eyes to shut and catch a couple hours of sleep before heading back home. I'd have Asano build our new friends a suitable home in the castle walls as soon as we return.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended.

Chapter 7

Asano POV

The smell of fish cooking wakes me up, the sun warming my skin. "I know you're awake. Come eat." I sigh and sit up, Sesshomaru soon joining me with a looked fish a some fruit. I smile at him. "Thank you."

He nuzzles my neck while I eat, almost purring. I lush him slightly away with a laugh. "Shess stop. That tickles! How'd it go last night?"

He sits back with a chuckle. "It went well. I can now communicate with the beast. I am proud of the new addition." He said beast with a teasing manner, so I know he actually does like Kosi. "Your dragon also accepts me as your future mate."

I smile up at him, shockingly happy about the new information. "Really?"

"Hm. It seems he believes that th…that I have the same feelings for you as you do for me. My demon has also been very quiet recently. "

"Why do you think that is?"

He stands, seeing that I'd finished eating, and whistles. Kosi appears at his side quickly, Ryuu not far behind her. Sesshomaru shrugs. "It may be because I am finally agreeing with him. I've come to care greatly for you hu…Asano. Now we must be going. I have a project for you once we return home."

I mount Ryuu and we take to the sky along side Kosi. "Really? What is it?"

Sesshomaru smiles over at me. "Our new companions need a place to rest do they not."

I had a grin on my face the rest of the way to the castle. He cares for me. Wants me to plan an addition to his castle. Maybe he's not as cold as he seems.

Maybe I was wrong. Once we had returned to the castle, he had sent me away with a servant and left me alone. He also didn't join me for dinner with Rin and Kohaku. The whole next day he never once made an appearance either. Finally after another half day passed I refused to wait around. I had learned my way around the simple areas from my room. Such as the side door leading outside, the hot springs, kitchen and dining room, as well as the library. Today, I'm wearing my black and baby blue armor, my quiver and bow in my back, swords at my side and calves. Time for some well needed training to vent some steam. Once outside I chirp like a bird, Ryuu appearing not a minute later. Kosi in the sky above. Mounting Ryuu glances at me over his shoulder. I shake my head. "I'm not leaving. Training. Let's head to the field. Tell Kosi she is welcome to join us."

With that, we all three take off to the far edges of the castle walls where I'd had their den and training field built. Time for some fun.

Sesshomaru POV

A fierce growl welcomes Jaken as he enters my office with more scrolls. "Jaken I refuse to answer another letter asking me to mate some ones daughter. Find Asano and begin planning a ball to announce her as my intended and soon to be mate. I have one order of business before I can leave to see her."

The small green toad shakes in his boots and my glare cools. "What is it Jaken. I gave you an order."

"My Lord, Lady Asano is not in the castle. She as well as the two large beast left to their den at mid-day."

I sigh, feeling a migraine coming on. Sense returning, I've been stuck in my study catching up on paper work. My demon letting it be known that he isn't happy with not seeing our mate in the past two days. He'd come accustomed to her always being in arms reach. I stand, pushing the last scroll left to be dealt with after much needed time with my mate to be. With a whistle, it takes Kosi a full minute to respond. _I shall be there shortly master. I am flying a bit slower than normal due to fierce training. _

That takes me back a bit. I am not down at the training field, neither is Kohaku. _Who could possibly be training you so that you're too sore to fly as always? _

_Asano master. She is a very fierce worrier and expects nothing but perfection from us._

Kosi glides down by my study window, allowing me to hop upon her back and notice the marks from claws and burns. None of them fatal, just enough to be felt. I hold down a growl. Asano will not need to train these creatures any longer and I do not like the fact that my dragon looks as if she had the underhand and was harmed. Once above the training field I make Kosi stay away to allow me to observe. Asano is at the far end of the field, bow draw and pulled taunt. Ryuu is on the opposite end, breathing heavily and crouched in a half attack half defensive position. Suddenly he takes off, taking to the sky, blowing fire at Asano. I growl. He's harming my mate. My demon is not pleased. That is until she tucks and rolls away, letting the arrow fly to wiz by Ryuu forcing him to chance direction or be hit, only to come face to face with another arrow. He lands, turning with a fierce growl and snap of large jaws towards my mate, to be met with the crimson blade of her sword, a smirk on her face. Ryuu slowly lays down, exposing his soft spot to her. Sheathing her sword, she keeps her hand on the hilt, her other hand placed on her hip. "Okay Ryuu we're done for the day. Better. We'll work on it again tomorrow. Go get some food and a bath."

Ryuu raises and goes into the large den Asano had designed as I'd asked. Without even looking up at me she sighs. "You can come down now Sessh. Kosi we'll work a double tomorrow to make up for your absence today. Join Ryuu when your master dismisses you."

With that, she walks over to a large barn type building, entering under the deerskin door.

I enter the small building behind her, ready to tell her just what I thought of her training methods when I see what's in the shed. One wall is lines with swords, while another has various other weapons. The back wall holds a long table with different types of arrows above it, bows lines against the wall on either side. Cleaning supplies fill the table where Asano stands, cleaning the red blade sword. "You may not agree with my methods but I will continue to use them with my dragon. If you wish to train Kosi yourself be my guest."

"Don't you think you may be a bit too harsh?"

"Absolutely not. When you see how two dragons fight you will see why I go to extremes. If I'm going to have a dragon then as his rider it is my responsibility to keep him fit and ready to win any battle he or we are faced with. He must be well trained and prepared for any situation. No exceptions."

I go to her, wrapping strong arms around her and nuzzling her cheek, instantly feeling her relax in my arms. I soften my voice. "Asano, mate, they are honorable warriors. Well trained and tired. Give them a break. Bring the expectations down a bit and when they need a challenge thrown something extra in. Let the men train with them. Let me train with them. You are not alone any longer."

She sighs, leaning back on to my chest. "I know. I just have this feeling that something big is coming. Something bad."

I turn her, her head laying against my chest as her arms curl around herself. Pulling my arms tighter around her, I bring my face down to gently nuzzle her cheek. "You will always be protected. Nothing will happen. Not to you. Not to our dragons. I will make sure of it. You mean to much to me koi."

She turns her face to kiss me softly before her arms go around me in an embrace. I can tell she's scared, even if she will never admit it. I swear I will never let anything harm this delicate creature in my arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Everything belong to the respected owners. No copy write intended.

Chapter 8

Asano POV

Things had slowed down immensely at the castle since my training session last month. I've gotten quiet bored to be honest. Sesshomaru is always busy with work and Rin is away visiting a friend in a village. Sango and Miroku had left to meet up with their friends and training has gotten too easy. We've trained so much that they can predict any move I make and vice-versa. I even know every single move the army makes because we've trained so much. The only person I'd yet to train with is Sesshomaru who refuses. He claims that if he hurt me, even accidentally, he'd never be able to forgive himself. We'd yet to mate either. I was hesitant about it at first but now, I just want to know what I've done to change his mind. He barley spends time with me anymore and to be honest I'm hurt. I call Ryuu with my signature bird sounds and he appears next to my balcony in seconds. _Asano?_

_Hey Ryuu are you busy?_ I pat his head thoughtfully as he perches on the edge of the balcony, just enough so he won't accidentally damage a wing by hitting the side of the castle.

His head shakes under my hand, Kosi hovering not far off. _I was flying with Kosi. What is wrong? _

I shake my head with a small smile. _I just wanted to go for a fly. Get out for a bit. _

_Climb on._

I sigh in relief as I get comfortable on his back. Once seated, Ryuu looks over his shoulder before facing forwards and taking off with a screech. As he fly's by Kosi, she looks at me in question. I nod and she screeches, flying alongside Ryuu and we climb higher and higher to the clouds. I take a deep breath and look around at the vast sky. Oh how I miss being up here every day all day.

_What is wrong Asano? I'm your best friend, I know when something troubles you. _ Ryuu's worried voice enters my head as the sun starts to set. We'd been flying all day and Ryuu shows no sign of stopping until I talk. I sigh. Kosi had left about an hour ago, Sesshomaru calling for her.

_Sesshomaru has yet to mate with me. I'm afraid maybe he's changed his mind about me Ryuu. I've fallen in love with him and it's too late. I waited too long to listen to my heart and realize how much I love that cold icicle Lord. _Tears stream down my face as I tell my dragon, my best friend about my hidden fears.

_Asano listen to the words I say. The Lord loves you with everything he can and is. I've seen him with you. I've seen how he softens only for you. Yes he is nice to Rin, Kosi, and myself but with you…it's like you are a flower one wrong touch and you will be damaged. Maybe he is scared of hurting you. Dragons, as well as demons, are very primal during mating. He may simply be afraid of harming you and doesn't know how to tell you. Be patient my friend. All will fall as it should. _

With that Ryuu turns back and heads in the direction of the castle. I sit quietly, letting his words sink in. Could Ryuu be right? Is Sesshomaru just afraid?

Sesshomaru POV

I groan as I pace the length of the practice field made for training with the dragons. I had called for Kosi to come back once night started to fall and she had arrived only moments ago. "What do you mean some thing's wrong?"

_Just as I said, Asano is upset and according to what I've heard from Ryuu, it's because of you. She's sad, lost weight again. Have you not felt it through your courting mark? _

When I stop and stare at her she snorts in understanding. _You have not marked her. She may feel neglected or unwanted. What is keeping you back master? _

"I have been busy with paper work." Just as I say this, Ryuu lands not too far off. He nods at me and Kosi before going into their cave. _He says Asano is waiting for you in her chambers, Goodnight master and remember, things will be as they are meant to be, one way or another. _

With that, she too goes into the cave, leaving me too my thoughts. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended.

Chapter 9

Sesshomaru POV

I make my way down the dark halls to Asano's room. I knock once before entering. She is sitting in front of her balcony, playing with the ends of her hair. She doesn't turn towards me but speaks. "Am I not what you request Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about mate."

"I am not your mate." Her melodic voice is so quiet I doubt I could have heard it without my demon hearing.

I growl. "You are my intended therefore my mate and will be acknowledged as such."

She finally turns to me, standing slowly. Her hands tucked in the sleeves of her robe, she steps towards me. I close the distance between us, placing a hand on her cheek, minding my claws. "You are very precious to me mate. Do not ever think otherwise."

She smiles softly. "I'm just worried you had changed your mind. You promised to have mated me by now yet haven't. Why?"

That catches me a bit off guard. Why had I not mated her yet? Or even marked her. My demon had been silent about her except when to alert me of her sudden changes of mood. I also realize I haven't seen much of her due to paperwork. I am a Lord, but I am also a mate now. Things will change. I kiss her forehead and smile at her content sigh. As I go to leave, I can feel her longing for me to stay. With a smile I open my arms to her. Once in them, I carry her to my private chambers and set her on her feet. "Sesshomaru?"

"I wish to mark you. Show others you are my intended. Also… I miss having you near to me mate."

Her smile shows me she doesn't object to any of this. With a smile I pull her too me and nuzzle her cheek, going down to the junction where her neck and shoulder meet. I kiss the area tenderly. "This is where I will mark you tonight. Where your mate mark will later go."

Asano POV

I feel my nerves set in as he pulls me into his private hot spring. Slowly he pulls off his outer wear, pausing only when I don't move. Blushing I slowly begin stripping away my rode and night clothes. Once we are both bare. He steps forward and takes my hand, leading me into the warm water. Once there he sits, opening his arms to me. I blush, standing in front of him. I jump as I feel his hands slide across my hips. "Sesshomaru?"

"Do you not want to sit on my lap?"

"I…" His hands grasp my hips, pulling my forwards to straddle him, yet not yet sitting.

He looks up with a smirk. "Yes?"

I slowly sit, putting my arms around his shoulders. He chuckles, bringing one hand up to cup my cheek. Slowly, he brushes his lips to mine. The soft caresses slowly smooth away my nerves. I love this man and he will be mating me soon, no reason for me to be nervous. Yet I can find myself slowly start to panic as his hands start to roam from my face.

Suddenly he pulls away and gazes into my face, his soft and confused. "Asano…Mate…what is wrong?"

I chuckle nervous ly, playing with my hair so I don't have to meet his eyes. "I'm…I'm scared."

His finger goes under my chin and lifts my face up to his. His smile is soft and understanding. "Asano….I won't lie to you…marking you will hurt but only for an instant. It is a bite after all."

I shift closer to his body, molding myself into his chest as his arms go around my waist. "What does the mating mark entail?"

"Well I will be able to feel you constantly. Your strongest emotions, the general direction in where you are, our scents will be mingled to show other demons you are mine."

We sit in a comfortable silence for a long while before he chuckles. I feel my face heat up. Is he laughing at me? What does he find funny?

_It's Kosi that made him laugh Asano. _At Ryuu's voice in my head I jump with a squeal and fall off of Sesshomaru's lap and into the spring. I come up sputtering water. Sesshomaru is by my in an instant, arms around me, trying to hold back his laugh. "Mate are you alright? What's wrong?"

I scowl. "My dumb dragon decided to scare the life out of me that's what." _I will get you for that._

_I am sorry. I have something to speak with you about. It's important. _

_What Ryuu, I'm a bit busy._

I can hear his mental sigh and know he's rolling his eyes at me. _I understand this. Same here! I wish to mate Kosi…but I am unable until you are marked at least. Only then can you give me your blessing to start a family. Sesshomaru was laughing at Kosi because he has to fight me. Make me prove I am worthy of his dragon. Much as you will have to do to Kosi. It's the way of the dragon. _

I sigh and slump back into Sesshomaru. "So you were laughing at Kosi."

"Of course. Who else would I have laughed at? You did not speak."

I shrug and hop out of the spring, pulling Sesshomaru with me into his bed chambers. I fall onto the soft bed, not caring to put on clothes.

Sesshomaru appears, hovering over me with a small smile. Slowly he lowers himself onto me and kisses me softly. I feel his fingers trace the curve of my hip before slowly sliding over my abdomen. "Mate…this will hurt but I promise it will be over soon. Trust me?"

I smile, looping my arms loosely around his neck. "With my life."

He kisses me, showing me how much he loves me, slowly making his way to my neck. He sucks and nips on the spot until I'm moaning and twisting in his grasp. Slowly, he sinks his teeth into the spot. I open my eyes wide, my mouth open in a silent scream. I can hear Ryuu's painful screech from the den. The pain only grows as his demon surfaces, teeth growing longer. Sharper. I can feel the burn of his mark as he kisses it and nuzzles me. Slowly the pain subsides and becomes a dull ache. I open my eyes, allowing the tears to fall silently. Sesshomaru kisses them away, pulling the blanket around us and tucking me into his side.

Sesshomaru POV

I feel as my mate's pain slowly fades to nothing. She'd long ago fallen asleep. I find myself not being able to rest, worried of something coming in the night to harm her. I can go long periods of time without sleep, yet I find myself wondering how she was able to fall asleep so quickly with so much pain. Only when I thought about it did I remember the pain she's suffered traveling. She hums in her sleep, curling closer into me. I gaze down at her mark with a smile, brushing my fingertips across it carefully so not to cut her with my poison claws. Between the teeth marks, is a scripted S interlocked with a W, connected with vines and flowers. As sleep finally takes me, I wonder what he mate mark will look like.


End file.
